Larchkit (TNP)
|pastaffie = None |postdeath = StarClan |age = Approx. 3 moons at death |death = Starvation |namest = Kit: |namesl = Larchkit |familyt = Father: Mother: Sisters: Brothers: |familyl = Dustpelt Ferncloud Hollykit, Icecloud Spiderleg, Shrewpaw, Birchfall, Foxleap |mentor = None |apps = None |livebooks = Midnight, Moonrise |deadbooks = Starlight, Sunset, Bramblestar's Storm}} Larchkit is a brown tabby she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Although unnamed, Larchkit appears alongside her deceased siblings and mother to welcome Dustpelt to StarClan. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :Larchkit is born to Ferncloud and Dustpelt in their second litter, along with her sister, Hollykit, and her brother, Birchkit. She is seen playing in a puddle of water after it starts to rain later in the book. She also is seen pouncing on Ravenpaw's tail when he comes to visit Firestar, only to receive a scolding from her mother. Moonrise :She is the first to die of starvation, because Ferncloud doesn't have enough to eat to feed three kits. Her milk supply comes out unevenly, and therefore Ferncloud can't supply her whole litter. Ferncloud blames herself for the death of Larchkit, but Dustpelt and Firestar remind her that it isn't her fault. Dawn :When Squirrelflight returns, she apologizes for leaving and also to Ferncloud for the loss of Larchkit. Ferncloud doesn't listen, but just hisses at her. Her sister, Hollykit, also dies of a chill in this book, and she is carried away to be buried by their father, Dustpelt. Birchkit, Larchkit's brother, lives, as he is the strongest of the litter. Starlight :She is seen by Leafpaw at the Moonpool, playing with her sister, Hollykit. Her older brother, Shrewpaw, who was killed by a Twoleg monster, nudges the two away from the pool to prevent them from falling in. Leafpaw wants to tell Ferncloud that her kits are happy in StarClan, but then she remembers that medicine cats aren't allowed to tell others what they saw in StarClan. Twilight :She is mentioned briefly when Squirrelflight feels sympathy for Birchkit, who lost Larchkit and Hollykit. Sunset :She is seen by Leafpool at the Moonpool with her sister, Hollykit, her brother, Shrewpaw, and the many other StarClan cats who greet her as the new medicine cat of ThunderClan. Trivia *She is shown as a male on the Warriors website family tree.http://www.warriorcats.com/meet-the-warriors/family-trees/power-of-three Character Pixels Family Members '''Father:' :Dustpelt: Mother: :Ferncloud: Sisters: :Hollykit: :Icecloud: Brothers: :Shrewpaw: :Spiderleg: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: Grandmother: :Brindleface: Great-Grandmother: :Robinwing: Great-Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt: Great-Aunt: :Frostfur: Uncles: :Ashfur: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Unidentified Kits: :Ravenpaw: Half-Aunt: :Sandstorm: Nephew: :Toadstep: Nieces: :Rosepetal: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: Cousins: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar :Sandstorm: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Brightheart: :Thornclaw: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Whitewing: :Amberpaw: :Dewpaw: :Snowpaw: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernpaw: :Hollypaw: :Sorrelpaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Kit Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Starlight characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Females Category:Sunset characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters